


Hermosa Decadencia

by NataNegra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adult Content, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataNegra/pseuds/NataNegra
Summary: El cuerpo, se degrada; la mente, se equivoca; el alma, se corrompe. Ni siquiera el brillo de las estrellas es eterno y, sin embargo, existe cierta belleza trágica en todo aquello que decae.Sinopsis:Tras ser testigo de las habilidades de Entrapta, Hordak le permite trabajar con él en su ambicioso proyecto, para construir un portal a otras dimensiones. Lo que la princesa de Dryl no sabe es que, tan pronto consiga su objetivo, no dudará en deshacerse de ella.Por otro lado, los planes de Hordak se complican cuando descubre que en él ha despertado algo que solo creía posible en seres inferiores ¿Será que la degradación de su cuerpo defectuoso también ha alcanzado su mente, al punto de dejarse hechizar por una princesa?Disclaimer:She-ra y las Princesas del Poder no me pertenece.Esta historia se encuentra publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo título
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Princesa Ermitaña

En los cuarteles de la Horda se percibía un ambiente de intranquilidad asfixiante. Anoche, miembros de la Rebelión, liderados por una desertora hordiana, habían irrumpido en las instalaciones, llevándose con ellos a la princesa Glimer de Luna Brillante. Sin ella como prisionera, el plan para obligar a su madre, la Reina Angella, a entregarse había fracasado. 

Por regla general, todos en la Fuerza ―cadetes, soldados y oficiales― sabían que era mejor no molestar a Lord Hordak de manera innecesaria, y ese día con mayor razón después de lo ocurrido. Nadie quería acabar como su segunda al mando, la temible hechicera Shadow Weaver, sancionada severamente por su incompetencia. Nadie, excepto una persona; alguien dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Lord Hordak se hallaba trazando un nuevo plan de invasión a territorio enemigo, cuando fue notificado; la capitana de la fuerza, Catra, solicitaba una entrevista. Sin ganas de recibir a nadie, no después del fracaso de Shadow Weaver, estuvo a punto de negársela, antes de cambiar de parecer. Todavía estaba furioso; a menos que le dieran un buen motivo para mostrarse indulgente, le haría lamentar su decisión a quien quiera que fuese lo bastante insensato como para reunirse con él.

Hordak la mandó a llamar de inmediato y a los pocos minutos ella se presentó en la gran sala de audiencias. 

―Más vale que sea importante ―exigió desde su asiento, en lo alto de la escalinata.

Catra fue directo al grano.

―Lord Hordak, traigo información de último minuto ―anunció con una reverencia militar―. Hemos capturado a la princesa Entrapta del reino de Dryl. La descubrimos en los ductos de ventilación, merodeando. Al parecer, no alcanzó a escapar con la demás princesas y fue abandonada a su suerte en las instalaciones. 

¿Otra princesa? Hordak ya había tenido suficiente de ellas.

―Capitana, ésta usted diciéndome que en las últimas cuarenta y cinco horas desde que dejaron escapar a eso rebeldes, fueron incapaces de detectar la presencia de una intrusa. Y no cualquier intrusa ¿En verdad es tan ingenua como para creer que fue abandonada? Está claro que es una espía y, gracias a su ineptitud, es probable que ya haya accedido a información comprometedora.

A Catra le hervía la sangra por dentro. Solo Hordak podía hacer que un logro se viera como un completo fracaso. El que no estuviera de humor para reconocerlo no era culpa suya. Le hubiera gustado decírselo en su cara, pero era lo bastante lista como para saber qué era conveniente y qué no, y en ese momento, definitivamente no lo era incitar la ira de alguien como Hordak. Un paso en falso y el muy hijo de puta la mandaría directo al calabozo. 

―Tenemos a la princesa en custodia ―continuó, sin hacer caso a los cuestionamientos de su jefe―. Ahora es nuestra prisionera. Podemos someterla a un interrogatorio. Hacerla hablar y que nos diga todo lo que sabe. Con los planes de la Rebelión en nuestras manos estaremos un paso adelante, y Shera y esas princesas se arrepentirán de haberlo desafiado. 

Aunque sus argumentos eran convincentes, Hordak no se dejó persuadir con facilidad. 

― ¿Y qué le hace suponer que esa tal Entrapta traicionará a los rebeldes? ―preguntó con impaciencia―. Quizás cree el ladrón que son todos de su misma clase.

Lo que sea que Hordak estuviese insinuando con ese último comentario, no le agradó a Catra en lo absoluto. Con qué derecho se atrevía a poner en duda su lealtad, después de todos esos años sirviendo a la Horda. Si acaso también quería poner a prueba su paciencia, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

―Es cuestión de aptitud ―respondió la felina, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su disgusto―. Puedo lograr que otros hagan o digan cosas de manera voluntaria, sin siquiera darse cuenta, apretando los botones indicados.

En otras palabras, una experta manipuladora, pensó Hordak con desprecio. Era lo mismo que con Shadow Weaver y empezaba a creer que, también, con todas las criaturas de condición femenina. Estaba en su naturaleza. 

Hordak ya había oído bastante. Lo único que necesitaba era una excusa, por mínima que fuese; una palabra irrespetuosa, un gesto inapropiado, una mirada insolente, y habría podido descargar su ira contra ella. Sin embargo, Catra no le dio nada de eso; su conducta era intachable, o por lo menos, satisfactoria. Aun así, debía mostrarse firme ante ella, de modo que no olvidase cuál era su lugar.

―Si cree poder conseguirlo, use los métodos que sean necesarios. Pero recuerde, capitana de la fuerza, por su propio bien, será mejor que la haga hablar, de lo contrario, Shadow Weaver no será la única a quien haya de corregir por sus errores. Puede retirarse. 

Catra, que sentía como si le hubiesen puesto una soga al cuello, dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde mismo había llegado, desapareciendo tras las puertas automáticas. 

De regreso en su laboratorio, donde su sirviente, Imp, voló a su encuentro, Hordak se sentó frente a la computadora, accedió a la base de datos y buscó, en la información almacenada, todo lo que tuviera relación con el reino de Dryl. Mientras efectuaba la búsqueda, su pequeño sirviente con aspecto de diablillo se deslizó por el mesón del escritorio hasta llegar a su regazo. 

Tal como suponía, la información era escasa y se hallaba desactualizada. El último informe tenía fecha de hace un año y correspondía a uno de sus drones. Durante ese periodo, la aeronave había sobrevolado la zona en busca de actividad rebelde, sin encontrar nada que valiese la pena detallar. 

Hordak seleccionó uno de los pocos documentos, el cual contenía un mapa del territorio de Dryl. Leyó el informe que lo acompañaba. 

>>Dryl es uno de los siete principales reinos de Etheria y el más pequeño de todos estos. Su fortaleza real recibe el nombre de Crypto Castillo, al ser el cryptonio un componente esencial en su edificación. La principal actividad económica de Dryl es la extracción minera, y el cryptonio, su recurso natural más abundante. Como cultura, posee un nivel tecnológico altamente desarrollado en comparación al resto del planeta. Geográficamente, su ubicación es próxima a Luna Brillante, con quienes sostienen tratados de comercio en base a la importación y exportación de materias primas. A pesar de su cercanía geográfica, el territorio de Dryl es de difícil acceso, rodeado de sierras y acantilados que le han mantenido en aislamiento durante siglos. Por ello también se le conoce como “Reino Ermitaño”, y a su actual gobernante, como un recluso del que poco se sabe. Su linaje real también permanece en el más oscuro secretismo, ya que, además de las barreras físicas del paisaje, los reyes de Dryl, durante generaciones, rehuyeron del contacto con el exterior. <<

Tras acabar de leer el texto, Hordak buscó en la misma base de datos información acerca de la princesa Entrapta, pero la búsqueda no arrojó coincidencias. Buscó por “Princesa de Dryl”, y el resultado fue el mismo. A diferencia de las demás herederas reales, se dio cuenta de que ella era la única de quien no disponía de un archivo vinculado a su nombre o de ningún otro documento que la mencionase o que hiciese alusión a su existencia. Con esto, solo conseguía corroborar lo leído anteriormente, acerca de un gobernante desconocido, de un reino lejano, del que casi no había escuchado hablar.

Como líder de la Horda en Etheria, era su deber mantenerse siempre informado con respecto a sus enemigos; mientras más supiera de ellos, más podría explotar sus debilidades. Pero en el caso de Dryl, actualmente, y desde que llevaba atrapado en esa maldita dimensión, hacía casi tres largas décadas, nunca había iniciado relaciones de ningún tipo con los drylianos, ni de hostilidad o colaboración. Esto por tratarse de un territorio de escaso interés estratégico como para planear invadirlo, y no lo suficientemente poderoso como para considerarlo una amenaza. 

Sin embargo, si lo anterior era cierto, entonces ¿por qué la Rebelión se había asociado con la princesa de ese lugar? ¿Estarían lo bastante desesperados como para solicitar ayuda incluso de un reino tan insignificante, uno cuyo líder no era más que una ermitaña? Y aún más importante, ¿qué ganaba ella con todo eso? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a salir de su fortaleza? ¿Acaso había llegado a un acuerdo con la Rebelión, y de ser así, qué clase de acuerdo? ¿Luchar por causas ajenas a cambio de qué? Pronto lo sabría, y una vez interrogada, y dependiendo de su utilidad, se aseguraría de decidir su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Históricamente, Corea recibió el sobrenombre occidental de "Reino ermitaño", y pensé tomarlo prestado para el Reino de Dryl, pues me pareció que se ajustaba muy bien a su cultura.


	2. Señor Malvado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás ya lo notaron, pero esta historia se sitúa en la primera temporada. El capítulo anterior, éste y, probablemente, el que sigue, transcurren durante los sucesos del episodio 10, “La Última Esperanza”. 
> 
> También, para evitar malentendidos, me veo en la obligación de avisarles que esta historia estará bajo la clasificación de “contenido adulto”, ya que, a futuro, entre los temas que me interesan explorar está el de la sexualidad de los personajes. De modo que a quienes les pueda resultar ofensivo o inapropiado estén en pleno conocimiento. Si alguien decide que esta no es la clase de historia que desea leer, puede dejar de seguirla con la tranquilidad de que yo respetaré su decisión. Y a quienes elijan seguir apoyándome: ¡disfruten de la lectura!

Ser interrogada resultó ser más divertido de lo que pensó. No solo había conseguido impresionar a Catra con las optimizaciones realizadas en Emily, sino que, también, había hecho que se entusiasmara por su más importante investigación, la olvidada y misteriosa tecnología de los Primeros. Tanto así que incluso acababa de tomar prestada su tableta portátil para ver por sí misma, en el mapa, la poderosa señal procedente de los Bosques Susurrantes. 

― ¡Esto es genial! ―exclamó Catra, mientras se acostumbraba a usar la portátil―. Con este aparato será muy sencillo encontrar lo que necesitas.

― ¡Qué emoción! Tecnología de los Primeros. Casi puedo saborearla.

Entrapta se había soltado de los grilletes en la pared, para poder frotarse las manos, al mismo tiempo que anticipaba la dulzura de aquel preciado botín.

― ¡Uh, uh! ¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno! ― exclamó Escorpia extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia la portátil―. Yo también quiero aprender a usarla.

―Ni hablar ―dijo Catra, apartándola de ella―. No voy a dejar que la rompas con tus tenazas. Además, no es un juguete, sino una herramienta de trabajo. Debo llevársela a Hordak para que vea de qué se trata. ¿De qué otra forma voy a poder convencerlo para que me deje salir a investigar… ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios?

De pronto, algo en el visor de la portátil alarmó a la felina. Preocupadas, sus dos compañeras se acercaron a mirar.

― ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que ya la averiaste ―bromeó Escorpia, imaginando que sería irónico, si ese fuera el caso.

―No seas ridícula ―le dijo―, apenas la toqué. Es solo que la señal se ha movido. Juraría haberla visto en el mapa cuarenta y seis grados hacia el norte, pero ahora marca cuarenta y dos grados hacia el noreste. Oye, ¿estás segura de que esta cosa funciona? ―se dirigió a Entrapta, en busca de una explicación

―Por supuesto que funciona, solo que con una precisión de dos cuadrantes, como expliqué anteriormente. Lo que no implica que sea cien por ciento efectiva en un terreno tan movedizo como el de esa región. Aun así, un noventa y cinco por ciento de exactitud sigue siendo más acertado que internarse en el bosque y ponerse a buscar a ciegas. Solo tienes que seguir la señal y alcanzarla antes de que vuelva a cambiar su posición.

― ¡Agh! Debí suponer que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

―Y claro que lo es ―le aseguró Escorpia, con su férreo optimismo―. Es realmente bueno. Tus habilidades como exploradora son las mejores que haya visto. Y con la ayuda de ese aparato, no habrá nada que no puedas encontrar.

Catra, que no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, intentó ocultar su sonrojo cambiado de tema. 

―Ok, como sea, de todos modos, no iré a ninguna parte a menos que Hordak me dé su autorización. Debo volver con él a entregarle mi reporte acerca del interrogatorio, y ya veremos si me deja realizar una incursión a los Bosques Susurrantes. Vigila a Entrapta, mientras no estoy aquí. 

Catra se disponía a abandonar la habitación, cuando la supuesta prisionera se cruzó en su camino.

― ¿Quién es ese tal Hordak del que tanto hablan? No sé por qué, pero su nombre me resulta muy familiar.

―Bromeas, ¿no?

―Por la forma en que te refieres a él deduzco que es tu jefe, ¿correcto?

―Así es, y estará muy molesto conmigo, si no le llevo mi reporte cuanto antes.

―Aguarda un minuto ―exclamó Escorpia, sorprendida―, ¿No sabes quién es Hordak?

―Mmmh, sé que he oído ese nombre en alguna parte, pero no puedo recordar de quién se trata.

Para no perder más tiempo, Catra se encargó de explicárselo de manera muy simplificada.

―Lord Hordak es el comandante y líder de la Horda en Etheria, y lo único que tienes que saber sobre él es que se trata del mayor enemigo de la Rebelión.

― ¿Comandante de la Horda? ¡Ay, ya recuerdo! El malvado Señor de la Horda. Mis sirvientes solían contarme toda clase de historias acerca de él cuando era niña, aunque casi nunca lo llamaban por su nombre. Debo haberlo olvidado. De modo que Hordak y el Señor Malvado son el mismo individuo. Fascinante.

Escorpia se cubrió la boca con una tenaza en un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

― ¿Se-señor Malvado?

―Ja, ja, ja ¿Dónde has estado viviendo todos estos años? ¿Bajo una roca?

―Lo que Catra intenta decir es que nos sorprende que no supieras que se trataba de él. Todo el mundo reconoce su nombre y se asusta con solo oírlo.

―Bien, admito que no he salido lo suficiente de casa en la última década. Pero ahora que me encuentro en la Zona del Terror, siento que no me hace falta volver a Dryl en mucho tiempo más ¡Este lugar es asombroso! El nivel de tecnología hordiano supera al de mi reino en muchos aspectos. A excepción de los Primeros, nunca pensé en toparme con algo tan avanzado dentro de Etheria. De haberlo sabido antes, me habría asociado voluntariamente a la Horda desde un principio. ¡Ay, apenas puedo contener la emoción!

Sacó del bolsillo de su overol la grabadora con la que había estado tomando notas, y oprimió el botón de encendido para escuchar su último audio.

“Bitácora de la Zona del Terror. Día dos, anexo cinco. La IA que controla los sistemas de seguridad aprende constantemente de sus errores y se actualiza en base a dicho aprendizaje. Se trata de programas y algoritmos que no se limitan a realizar mecánicamente tareas programadas, sino que aprenden de la experiencia, como hacemos los humanos…”

Llegado hasta ese punto, el audio se vio inesperadamente interrumpido; Catra, que empezaba a perder la paciencia, le había arrebatado de las manos la grabadora y detenido la reproducción, presionado el botón de pausa.

―Sí, sí, muy interesante ―dijo, devolviéndole el aparato―. Pero, aunque me encantaría quedarme a charlar de cosas científicas, ya es hora de que me vaya. Debo entregar mi reporte al Señor Malvado, a quien, por cierto, no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

― ¡Genial! ¿Puedo acompañarte?

― ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Tú eres la prisionera. No puedo llevarte conmigo cuando estoy a punto de reunirme con Hordak. No, tú debes quedarte acá hasta que yo vuelva.

―Oh, pero en verdad me gustaría conocerlo en persona. Ahora que sé de quién se trata, tengo mil preguntas que necesito hacerle y un millón de sugerencias para darle, sobre todo, cómo mejorar los procesos operacionales en la fabricación de robots.

―Uy, no creo que esa sea una buena idea ―opinó Escorpia, quien temía que su jefe no fuese muy receptivo con la crítica, ni siquiera si era constructiva.

Catra, que ya había tenido suficiente, se expresó disconforme por completo.

― ¿¡Estás loca!? ―le gritó―. No pienso presentarte ante él como si se tratara de un estúpido evento social de la realeza. Y, definitivamente, no voy a dejar que lo fastidies con tus tonterías de princesa nerd. ¿¡Te quedó claro!?

Entrapta se echó hacia atrás, intimidada por la fiereza de la felina. Tras un rato de incomodo silencio entre las tres, la princesa de Dryl se mostró apenada.

―Yo… lo siento ―dijo, inclinando la cabeza y frotándose el brazo―. No quise… no era mi intención hacerte enfadar.

Sin darse cuenta, Catra había subido el tono de voz hasta oírse muy irritada. Ni siquiera Escorpia, que sabía cómo relajar el ambiente de cualquier situación tensa, se atrevió a intervenir. Catra, entendiendo lo que había hecho mal, respiró hondo e intentó ser más comprensiva.

―Mira, por qué no esperas a que habla con él ―le propuso, con más calma―. Sé que estará muy complacido cuando se entere de que has cooperado durante todo el interrogatorio y que, además, deseas unirte voluntariamente a la Horda. Cuando me escuche hablar de ti, y de tus increíbles habilidades, estoy segura de que también querrá conocerte.

En solo un instante, la expresión afligida en el rostro de la princesa cambió a una llena de ilusión.

― ¿En serio harías eso por mí?

―Por una amiga, lo que sea ―fingió, intentando sonar convincente―. Pero antes necesito que, como amiga, me prometas que te quedarás acá, con Escorpia, hasta que yo vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

La respuesta que obtuvo la dejó sin aire, literalmente. Antes de que su instinto pudiera advertírselo, Entrapta la rodeó con su cabello rosa en un fuerte abrazo constrictor.

― ¡¡¡Te prometo que no me moveré de aquí ni en un millón de años!!!

―Ok… te creo ―habló con dificultad―. Pero, por favor, ya suéltame, ¿quieres?

Y así lo hizo. Luego, se alejó de ella y corrió a abrazar a Emily, para darle la buena noticia. Aprovechando esta distracción, Catra caminó hasta la puerta.

―Hagas lo que hagas ―le dijo a Escorpia antes de irse―, no la pierdas de vista.

***

Más tarde ese mismo día, Hordak accedió por segunda vez a una entrevista con la capitana de la fuerza, Catra. Conforme al reglamento, la joven oficial debía entregarle el resultado de su interrogatorio tan pronto diera el proceso por concluido. Y más le valía no modificar u omitir ningún detalle, porque él sabría si le estaba mintiendo u ocultando información.

Poco después de su primera audiencia con Catra, Hordak había enviado a su pequeño sirviente y espía, Imp, a que vigilase el interrogatorio. Tras su regreso, hacía pocos instantes, y gracias a que lo había creado con la capacidad de grabar y repetir lo que otros decían, Hordak pudo escuchar cada palabra dicha al interior de aquellas cuatro paredes, incluidas las partes más irrelevantes. Le interesaban, sobre todo, las declaraciones hechas por la princesa de Dryl; desde la existencia de tecnología avanzada y la clave para un poder ilimitado, hasta lo de unirse a la Horda y querer conocerlo.

Luego de hacer esperar a su oficial poco más de media hora, tiempo durante el cual estuvo escuchando el registro completo del interrogatorio, Hordak finalmente la mandó a llamar. Quizás podía parecer una pérdida de tiempo escuchar la misma información dos veces, pero ésta era la única forma de asegurarse de que no le ocultaran nada.

En esta ocasión, Hordak recibió a Catra en su despacho, al interior de su laboratorio.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué obtuvo?

Ni siquiera volteó a mirarla. De pie frente al tablero, mientras a ella le daba la espalda, Hordak parecía más interesado en examinar el modelo tridimensional de sus tropas desplegadas en terreno, que en su insignificante presencia.

―Lord Hordak, el interrogatorio fue un éxito. La princesa de Dryl ha hablado.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Catra expuso su informe, partiendo por aclarar que la princesa de Dryl no era una espía, sino una brillante ingeniera en robótica, que la Rebelión, sin duda, había subestimado. Catra pensó que, al contradecir a Hordak en este punto, lo haría enfadar y discutir con ella, pero en cambio, la dejó seguir con su reporte hasta llegar a la parte que en verdad le interesaba.

―…de acuerdo con las investigaciones de la princesa Entrapta, la tecnología de los Primeros se encuentra enterrada en todo el planeta y emite una señal que puede rastrearse ―dijo, mostrando la tableta portátil―. Aquí, en el mapa, se observa un enorme yacimiento, justo debajo de los Bosques Susurrantes. Si me lo permite, quisiera ir yo misma a verificar la existencia de este lugar.

Catra guardó silencio y esperó, obedientemente, por su aprobación. Hordak, que le había oído hablar con la verdad, sin guardarse nada importante, estaba satisfecho y no tuvo reparos en concederle lo que pedía.

―No habría esperado menos de usted, capitana de la fuerza. Queda autorizada para una expedición a los Bosques Susurrantes. Si lo que dice es cierto, debemos apoderarnos de esa tecnología antes de que lo descubra la Rebelión.

―Puede dejármelo a mí, Lord Hordak. No lo defraudaré.

―Más vale que no. Y antes de que se vaya, una última cosa. Haga venir a la prisionera. Es tiempo de que conozca a su nuevo líder.

**Author's Note:**

> Históricamente, Corea recibió el sobrenombre occidental de "Reino ermitaño", y pensé tomarlo prestado para el Reino de Dryl, pues me pareció que se ajustaba muy bien a su cultura.


End file.
